


Compromise

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, Compromise, M/M, Married Couple, Reconciliation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter will never love Draco's parents but he can learn the art of compromise.Hogwarts 365 story based on the prompt:something different.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx

Harry walked down the tree lined pavement of Diagon Alley feeling terribly lonely. 

His route was secluded, hidden behind the Ministry. He wasn’t going to be recognised here and that was just how Harry wanted it. 

He couldn’t bear to talk to anybody now, not while Draco and he were arguing. 

Their row had started two days before when Draco had tried to bring up the one subject _guaranteed_ to raise Harry’s hackles: visiting his parents. The two elder Malfoys still clearly disdained him, and he wasn’t excited about their scrutiny, their muttered judgement. Their barely veiled distrust.

“They bloody hate me Draco.” he’d yelled, furious. “I’m the man who ruined their son’s life, remember? Who seduced him away from his marriage?”

Harry had made the situation worse too; he’d been too livid to come to bed and work out the situation like he knew he ought to. Instead, Harry had flooed to Ron’s under the guise of helping him with Auror paperwork, scarcely speaking to Draco before he left. 

His best-friend hadn’t quite been the reinforcement Harry had desired, though. 

“Thing is, Harry,” Ron had said, sucking the last dregs from his Butterbeer, “those two old sods are his _parents_. His _mum and dad_. Draco’s always going to love them. If he truly cared about their judgment, Malfoy wouldn’t have married you… He’s already proved you come first. So are you really going to insist that you both never see them?” 

Harry had thought about Ron’s words. As much as he wanted something different, Harry knew he’d never insist Draco and his parents were estranged. 

Harry walked into Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop and collected a box of Marzipan Almonds for Narcissa, and followed his purchase with a trip to Scribbulus Writing Supplies. He brought a new quill for Lucius. Satisfied with his purchases, Harry flooed home. 

Apologies were falling from Harry’s lips before he’d even walked into their kitchen but Draco silenced him with a compelling, enduring kiss. 

“I’m probably never going to love your parents,” Harry said afterwards, holding Draco close to his body, “but I do love _you_, Draco. You gave up everything to be with me, darling. I can learn to compromise.”


End file.
